Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pole reinforcement and more specifically it relates to a pole reinforcement system for improving the stability of a pole with both an above-grade and below-grade installation.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Poles and the like are used throughout the world for various purposes, such as to support telephone lines, power lines, street lamps, fences, and the like. It is important to properly reinforce a pole, or the pole may become structurally damaged, warped, or even fall over due to inclement weather or blunt force contact (such as with a vehicle). Previous methods of installation have generally consisted of either reinforcement which is limited to the above-grade portions of the pole or above- and below-grade reinforcements that require significant effort and excavation to install.
Poles are often made of wood due to its wide availability throughout the world. While wood is suitable for use with poles for many purposes, it can often rot (particularly at or below ground level). Further, all poles, and particularly those made of wood, may be damaged by wind or other weather elements which can lead to warping and breakage. Without reinforcement, poles will often suffer from failure in some regard and need to be replaced or fixed.
Poles generally deteriorate beyond an acceptable level at the ground level in advance of pole failure. Pole replacement after such a failure is neither easy nor economical. It can be costly and time-consuming, as well as requiring interruption of service to customers. Current solutions for reinforcing poles are heavy, do not precisely match the mechanical properties of the pole, and are subject to corrosion. They are also prohibitively expensive in many cases and require a multi-step installation process which further requires the use of additional equipment and trained personnel.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved pole reinforcement system for improving the stability of a pole with both an above-grade and below-grade installation in a simple and efficient manner.